


Worshipping In The Lap Of A God

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Tim is so desirable you can't concentrate. So you go to your happy place...on his lap.





	Worshipping In The Lap Of A God

Tim and I were snuggling on the sofa watching some trashy TV show. I was so unbelievably horny and I was dying to get my hands on him.  
I paused the TV and Tim looked at me with a confused expression on his face. He must've been able to see the lust burning in my eyes. He was so sexy, I couldn't resist him. 

“What?”

Tim asked in that deep baritone which always sent a shiver of desire running down my spine. 

I swung my leg over his lap straddling him.

“I need to fuck,”

I announced shamelessly as I rolled my hips towards him. Tim chuckled throatily causing me to leak into my panties. He put his hands on my hips as his smile grew at the fact that I was so aroused and needy. I didn't care. I just wanted him inside me. 

“Tut-tut baby, such a filthy mouth,”

Tim chided, his smile becoming a smirk. He loved when I talked dirty. I could feel him start to get hard under me. I rolled my hips to him again and he closed his eyes, containing a moan by biting his lip. 

I leaned forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Tim's hands moved to cup my ass, pulling me onto his hardening cock. I moaned into the kiss as he kneaded the flesh, his hands making my skin feel as though it was alight. 

We broke for air and I was panting slightly.

“You look hot when you're horny,”

Tim told me, grinning smugly before he kissed me again. His tongue caressed mine as his mouth moved against my own, his beard scratching my face and causing sparks to erupt in the pit of my stomach. 

Tim moved down to nuzzle my neck and I gasped with delight at the resultant sensations it caused, my body positively thrumming with excitement. I fumbled to undo the buttons of his shirt as my brain was already starting to shut down, unbridled lust threatening to consume me at any moment. Tim shrugged off his shirt and I pushed him back on the sofa with a gentle push to his solar plexus. I ran my finger from there down to the little trail of hair which disappeared into his denims. 

I fell forward again, kissing him breathless before trailing my mouth down the column of his throat, carrying on down his shoulders and onto his chest, running my hand through the smattering of silvery hair. Tim's head lay back against the cushion, his eyes closed as he groaned softly under my tantalising touch. I looked up at him. He was so hot and he was all mine. 

I straightened up again and Tim's hands gripped the hem of my top, pulling it off in one swift movement. He dropped it on the floor and his hands went for my breasts, squeezing and kneading them through the lacy fabric of my bra. I arched into his touch before reaching around and unhooking it. It fell into Tim's hands and he threw it away grinning.

“We are eager tonight aren't we baby?”

He teased as he tweaked my nipples just how he knew I loved. My breath caught in my throat at the slight twinge of pain and my hips bucked forward involuntarily. Tim chuckled darkly again, pleased at how easily I gave up my control.

He leaned forward capturing my nipple in his mouth, sucking it inside, humming with pleasure as his hand held the weight at the bottom. I cried out when he flicked his tongue over the tip, his free hand skating down the plane of my stomach to undo the button of my pants. After pulling down the zipper, he slid his hand inside, running his fingers along my soaking folds. Tim pulled back from my breast to purr,

“So wet for Daddy.”

I groaned loudly, thrusting against his hand as Tim massaged my clit with the pad of his finger.  
He loved when he made me desperate for his touch. 

“Easy baby,”

He cooed, leaving hot wet kisses on my neck. I was writhing at the sensations coursing through me. 

“Take off those panties baby. Daddy needs full access to your sweet little pussy,”

He said in a low voice laced with desire. I complied at once, standing up and pulling off my pants and panties in one go.   
Tim gave an appreciative growl of want at the sight of me naked before him. 

I bent over and unbuckled his belt and the fastening of his pants. Tim lifted his hips and I tugged them off. Tim pulled me by the hand and I landed heavily in his lap, making him growl deeply as I his sat over his cock which was straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

Tim's marauding mouth kissed me hard as his hand wandered between my legs, stroking my folds, gathering up my fluids before he slid a finger inside me. He crooked it before bringing it out again. 

I broke from our kiss as I could barely get a breath into my lungs. Tim watched me avidly as he slid two fingers deep inside me, stretching and scissoring me deliciously. My juices were flowing out over his dexterous fingers, slicking them up and making each slippery movement that much more titillating. 

My pants for breath were turning into moans as Tim finger fucked me mercilessly, bringing me to ever higher levels of excitement. Tim leaned in, his mouth next to my ear. 

“Can you cum for Daddy?”

He purred, his tone dripping with seduction. I moaned in response having been rendered incoherent at the assault Tim was wreaking on my tingling pussy. Tim brought his other hand down and circled my clit, the double stimulation making my blood sing in my veins. My moans reached a crescendo, peaking as I thrust sharply, a wave of pleasure washing over me giving way to sweet relief. 

I opened my eyes, a whimper escaping my parted lips as Tim removed his soaking fingers. He put them to his lips, sucking them clean.

“You taste so good baby,”

Tim murmured before pulling my head towards him, his tongue transferring the salty tang to mine. I slid my hand between us and palmed Tim's neglected cock. He growled, his hips pushing into my hand. I hooked my fingers in the waistband and Tim lifted his hips so I could free his aching cock. I took him in hand and positioned myself over him before slowly sinking down, my breath stuttering as each inch crept inside me. Tim's fingers bit into my thighs as he felt my heat envelope him. 

Tim's hands moved to my hips, guiding me onto his cock as he told me how much he loved how tight I was. My rhythm got faster as I chased another orgasm. 

Soon, we were both groaning in unison. I gripped Tim's shoulders hard, needing purchase to fuck him more aggressively. I moved quickly on his cock, the feel of his hot hard length inside me causing my mouth to open, a litany of nonsense flowing out as I completely surrendered to my arousal. 

Tim swore loudly as he felt his release creep up his spine, my hot wet cunt squeezing his girth delectably. 

“Oh fuck baby!”

He cried breathlessly as he lifted his hips. Grinding hard against them, I tipped myself over the edge, crying out my release into the stillness of the room, my hips rotating gently as I came down. 

Tim's eyes were rolling back in his head as my walls tightened around him and it only took a few hard thrusts to bring him to completion. He groaned with satisfaction as his cum shot inside my swollen pussy, hips thrusting gently until he was utterly spent. 

He collapsed back against the sofa, his mouth open for air. I smiled down at him, wiping the damp curls off his forehead. He returned it lazily, the post-orgasmic haze making his brain fuzzy. I pecked chaste kisses over his mouth before leaning my forehead against his. 

“Is my babygirl satisfied?”

He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“For now…”

I replied, smirking. Tim chuckled, tickling my sides and making me squirm. I giggled as he remarked,

“You are just insatiable!”

“And you love it,”

I countered with a self-satisfied smirk, knowing it was the truth.


End file.
